A Tale of Two People
by A. Elyk
Summary: Over eleven years ago, Minerva left the wizarding world for what she thought was good. Now, a letter comes from Hogwarts to offer her a teaching post. Will she take it?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the reconizable characters. Property of J.K. Rowling, it is.

A/N: Hope you like this, I got a major plot bunny from an AD/MM Yahoo group message.

---

'_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. . ._'

Minerva had the displeasure of having to stop reading due to the fact that a large brown tawny just flew into the study in which she was reading in. She removed the small envelope from the old owl and noticed the Hogwarts seal on the back of it. The owl hooted gleefully and flew out of the large second story window. Minerva turned her gaze from the airborne owl to the small beige envelope in her left hand. She noticed the indeed very purple of the ink at once as her former professor's.

Of course, you could call him more than her former professor. At least, you used to be able to, but now-now they became a little more distant, mostly to blame Minerva for. Yes, it was her fault that they didn't come in contact more often. She ran from him over eleven years ago. She was but a teenager at the time. Barely out of Hogwarts, just starting her Auror training. For, that's what she set out to do, before...

"Mum, look-look! This letter just came!"

"Come here. Let's have a look at it, shall we?"

The young girl of eleven sat on her mother's lap in a large over-stuffed armchair. "Mum, a big brown owl swooped through the window and dropped this in my lap! What is it? What is it?" said the girl excitedly.

"Let me see..." said Minerva teasingly. "Mmmm, an owl? As much as I want to believe that a big brown owl..." but she cut herself off as she saw the letter clutched in her daughter's small hand.

"Mum, what is it?" asked the girl as she saw the dread in her mother's eyes.

Minerva's heart skipped a beat: a Hogwarts letter. Did they know that Melissa was her daughter; surely not...they wouldn't have sent Minerva a letter if they did. "Go ahead and open it, Mel."

"Kay," she answered. She ripped the letter open and began to mutter things aloud. "'Hogwarts...Witchcraft and Wizardry...September 1st...Platform 9 3/4...Cauldron?' Didn't you go to Hogwarts, Mum?"

"Yes," she answered promptly.

"I can't believe this! I'm a witch! I didn't think...Wait! I didn't know that Hogwarts was for witches and wizards, I just thought it was some school that you used to go to...Does that mean...Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I couldn't tell you. I just hoped that maybe the letter wouldn't come and that we could live our lives."

"'Live our lives'?" asked Melissa impatiently. "What do you mean? Why did you separate yourself from everyone? You must have had friends...?"

"Yes, I did...and it was tough leaving them, and leaving..."

"Leaving who?" asked Melissa.

"Leaving everyone. I had friends-best friends. The best anyone could ask for. I just got up and left one day without telling anyone where I was going or when I'd be back. I wasn't planning on going back."

"Why? Why weren't you going back?"

Minerva abruptly turned her head from her daughter. She stared at anything except her; it was too painful a thought. Melissa decided that she should drop the matter.

Minerva turned her gaze to the letter in hands. She decided that it couldn't hurt to read it. "Mel, go get ready for bed, would you, please?" she asked in a fashion unlike her own.

"Oh-Okay, Mum," she answered feebly.

After Melissa left the study, Minerva found her courage to open the envelope. The envelope in question had a faded look to it, almost...old. The deep purple lettering didn't make the letter look more normal; more...muggle-ish. But, nevertheless, she opened it.

'Dear, Miss Minerva McGonagall," it read. 'We would be very much obliged if you would become our new Transfiguration professor. Your record is very remarkable and we would be very privileged if you would join our staff for an evasive amount of time. Your answer is imperative to us. Please send us an answer by owl before August, the first.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore'

'Albus,' she thought desperately. 'Albus, I miss you.'

"Come on, Mum, let's GO!" said Melissa enthusiastically.

"At least eat breakfast," wagered her mother.

"Fine," she moaned.

After fifteen minute's breakfast, Melissa stood next to her mother be the study fireplace. "Why are we waiting by the fireplace?" asked Melissa.

"Come on," said Minerva. "Take a handful of this powder," she said, sticking a small scarlet urn in front of her. "Throw it into the fire, now-carefully," she said as her daughter stuck her hand in a little further than expected. "Okay, now step into it-Watch your head. Speak clearly; Diagon Alley. Got it? I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," said Melissa nervously. "Diagon Alley!"

Minerva watched as her daughter flew through a swirl of green flame.

"Diagon Alley!"

"Wow!" she heard Melissa exclaim as she came into view in a store fireplace. Flourish and Blott's, actually.

"Come on, we've got to go to Gringotts," stated Minerva. "Gringotts, the wizard bank," she said, answering the unsaid question.

They walked out onto a bright street packed full of witches and wizards clad in robes from a bright acid green to a common black. A huge snowy-white building soon came into view.

"This," started Minerva. "is Gringotts."

"Wow!"

Minerva led the young girl inside the bank. "Minerva!?" came an exclamation from the other end of the wizard bank. "Minerva? Is that you?"

"Poppy!" exclaimed Minerva. "Poppy, it's so good to see you..."

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for a good eleven-almost twelve years. You've changed a lot!" she said quickly. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at Melissa.

"This is Melissa, Poppy..."

"Melissa? Huh? You never...Are you related?"

Melissa snorted.

"What was that for?" asked Poppy. "What's so funny?"

Minerva elbowed Melissa. "Ouch!"

"Am I missing something, here?" asked Poppy.

"No-No, not at all," answered Minerva.

"Wha-" started Melissa furiously. "Ouch!" she said as Minerva stepped on her foot.

"Well, whoever you are," started Poppy. "Better watch her temper, I see it's already impending..." Minerva gave her an icy glare. "My god!" exclaimed Poppy as something dawned on her. "Is she...How do you two know each other?"

"Er-" started Minerva.

"Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're watching a child from someone I know all too well," said Poppy.

"Yes," said Minerva as she stepped on her daughter's foot, yet again. "Yes, I'm watching someone's child."

"Yes, that's what I thought...but I didn't know he had any children...I mean, my god!..."

Realization dawned on Minerva quickly. Of course, last she heard, Albus was headmaster of Hogwarts and Poppy had become school nurse.

"She's the spinning image of-OUCH! What was that for?" shouted Poppy.

"Later," whispered Minerva.

Melissa was too intrigued in the bank and the goblins to realize that the two adults were talking.

"Why don't we meet back in Flourish and Blotts in...say an hour?" said Poppy.

"Okay," answered Minerva "See you then."

"Bye," said Poppy, walking out of the bank.

"Mum," said Melissa dreamily. "what _are_ these things?"

"Those are goblins," answered Minerva.

"Wow! Goblins," she whispered...

The rest of the Gringotts trip seemed to go by in a haze. Next thing they knew, Minerva and Melissa were standing on the stone steps heading back toward Diagon Alley.

"Watch your step!" shouted Minerva as the younger girl almost fell down the steps, too entranced in her Hogwarts letter.

"Are you sure we can get all this here?" said Melissa, motioning towards the shops on either side of them.

"Yes," said Minerva firmly. "I'm sure." She held a straight face no longer, she broke out into laughter, much like a teenage girl's, but, then again, she was young.

"Come on-Why don't we get your robes first? Over here, come on. I promise that the shop doesn't bite." And with that, the pair walked into MADAM MULKIN'S ROBES FOR ALL OCCASIONS.

"We wear THESE?" asked Melissa. "What are they? I've never seen anyone wear anything like this back home."

"Well, you wouldn't, we live in a muggle community," stated Minerva matter-of-factly.

"'Muggle'?" asked Melissa.

"Non-magical people."

"Oh."

After they collected all of Melissa's provisions with exception to her books, they walked down Diagon Alley and turned in Flourish and Blotts. Poppy was already waiting for them when they arrived.

"Now," started Poppy. "will you tell me who this lovely young lady is?"

"Yes, Poppy. This is my daughter..."

"Your WHAT?"

"She's my..."

"Minerva, I-I would never have been able to guess. Who-But WHO?" said Poppy quickly. "I mean, look at her. You'd never be able to guess that she was your daughter, aside from the eyes, that is. That would make you..."

"Yes, Poppy?" asked Minerva.

"That would mean...School...Hogwarts...Seventh year..." spat Poppy.

"Shhh. I don't want Mel to know," whispered Minerva as her daughter, in question, was looking around the bookshop inquisitively.

"Know WHAT?" asked Poppy accusingly.

"Not in here-Let's get your books, Mel."

"Kay."

Half an hour later, the three could be found back at Minerva's home in London. Melissa wound her way through the house laden with all her school things, eager to start reading. Minerva led Poppy into the kitchen to talk over a cup of tea.

"So what have you been doing?" asked Minerva. "Last I heard, you were the Hogwarts school nurse."

"Yes, rather time consuming job, too. I'm just now starting to get accustomed to it. Other than that, nothing much. What about you? I'm anxious to hear what you've been doing."

"Well, actually, I'm a journalist."

"Yes, well, that must be nice. Muggle newspaper! Ha!"

"Laugh now, Poppy. Laugh now. Actually, I got an offer from Hogwarts."

"Really? Are you going to take it?"

"Actually...no, I'm not," stated Minerva, on the verge of tears.

"And why not? I'd get to see you more often."

"Er-"

"Do you know what, Minerva, what's wrong, you've been acting strange ever since I asked you if you were watching someone else's child. AND I actually believed it! I mean, at first glance, she looks nothing like you, but-and tickle-me-pink, but at first I thought that Professor Dumbledore was in contact with you and decided to have you take care of his child!"

That was the last straw, Minerva let out all of the unshed tears that she had had in the past eleven years. "You know," sobbed Minerva. "You're right! You're completely right, okay? She is his daughter!"

"Min-Minerva, I didn't-I had no idea. But you said she was your daughter..."

"She is," whispered Minerva.

"Then-"

"Yes, Poppy, you're completely right. We were still in Hogwarts when it happened."

"MY GOD!" shouted Poppy. "Minerva, what did you think you were doing, he was your professor...Almost five times your age."

"It was stupid-We were in love. I can't explain it!" shouted Minerva, to match Poppy's screaming.

"SO WHAT? It was irresponsible! You were his student, he was your professor! You could have been expelled, he could have been fired! AND...to top it all off, you ran! You ran away from him. WHY?" screamed Poppy.

"Mum?" asked Melissa.

"That's why," muttered Minerva.

Poppy sunk back into her chair. Ashamed at her shouting match with her old friend.

"Mum?" repeated Melissa. "Is something wrong? I heard shouting. I heard you talking about-about"

"Yes?" said Minerva, throat clearly dry.

"Er-Never mind. Just forget I said anything," said Melissa, and walked out of the room as fast as she came.

"See what you did?" whispered Minerva to Poppy, who was sitting across the mahogany table from her.

Poppy eyed her friend. "Why DID you leave?"

"I left because I didn't want to get hurt. I was only seventeen, Poppy. If I would have told him, I-I would've had to leave, anyway. And this way, Melissa didn't have to grow up in a world like that. If people would have known that she was Albus's daughter, let alone that I was the one that he got pregnant...I don't want to think about it...Then there was the war, Albus was a main part in it," Minerva sighed heavily. "If they would have known...they might have killed me or taken me to get to him, and you know what! I didn't want that to happen! I couldn't imagine him dead, or tortured into giving up on the war. To think about what they would've done to Melissa if they knew about her!"

"It's okay, the war's over now, and everyone's fine...Albus included," added Poppy as an afterthought.

"How is he?" asked Minerva seriously interested.

"He's okay. He didn't seem so after we graduated, though, from what I heard. He was really worried and apprehensive. I s'pose he thought that you'd stay there with him. Unfortunately, that dirty-that, that...HORRID woman," said Poppy. "GUINEVERE!" she almost spat the name. "Or GUINN as she so wants to be called. Oh, how I despise that women."

"So-So he's married?" asked Minerva nervously.

"No. But, I'm afraid that any day now, she'll seduce him into proposing. I wouldn't be astounded if she put him under the Imperius Curse to get her way," groaned Poppy. "Humph! The despicable creature!"

"So-So he's in love?" asked Minerva, still just as nervous.

"I wouldn't know. She's very seductive, you know, and I wouldn't doubt it if she was just in it for the fame, or maybe a spy of You-Know-Who's. No one else seems to notice it, but me. They all think that they're blissfully in love, and nothing could hinder their affiliation. REALLY! They're all blind! He's clearly still in love with the woman who left over eleven years ago," stated Poppy matter-of-factly, which was very uncommon for her, due for her personality.

Poppy could see unshed tears in her friend's eyes. She stood up and went around the table to comfort her friend in an embrace only meant for best friends.

"Accept the position. Give yourself another chance. I dare say that the Headmaster will be pleased to see you."

"I guess you're right," sighed Minerva. "I will."

---

A/N: If you're wondering where I got the name Melissa, it wasn't easy to come up with a name for that character. So, I looked, and looked, and...Melissa: means 'bee' in Greek. Dumbledore, everyone probably already knows: an old English term for 'bumblebee'.

Yay, for me! I'm working on my 'detailismness'. I'm not too good at details. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you think I'm improving on it? Thanx! Love ya...


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

A/N: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed chapter one of my story. May the knob on your door never fall. ::bows head in respect:: DOUBLE DIGITS! Yay! This story has ten reviews; most I've ever had. Sorry this took so long, hopefully you enjoy it and leave your mark upon the review board. I've got some new stories that should be up and running in the next week. I'm going to see how I do on Action/Adventure fics, ::hem, hem:: bit of self promotion (CatWoman a Grindlewald era fic should have it's first chapter up in the next week maybe two.) NOW, without further ado, Chapter Two of A TALE OF TWO PEOPLE. . . . .

**Flashback**

"Congratulations, Miss McGonagall. It would seem as though you are now able the transformation."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. . .for everything," answered the ebony haired seventh year.

"But my pleasure to teach such a wonderful young woman."

Minerva blushed a scarlet to make her house proud. He fought the overwhelming desire to move closer to her. . .to feel her hot breath on his face. Alas, it was too late.

He closed the distance between them with his lips. 'Her lips are superbly luscious,' he couldn't help thinking to himself.

He expected her to pull back straight away, but instead, he felt her deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke away from the kiss for a much needed breath, he muttered the most important words a person could hear: "I love you."

Her face instantaneously welled with tears. "I love you," she said audaciously.

Albus let a chuckle escape from his lips. "Then why are you crying?"

"You never were one to ask logical questions," she snorted.

"I guess not," he answered before kissing her fervently.

She quickly deepened the kiss, then pushed him onto his desk. Not allowing her to have total control, he eased her school robes over her shoulders and discarded them to the ground below. Flummoxed at his speed, she quickly disposed of his outer robes and shirt. Impatience clear on her face, she flicked her wand to leave the two of them completely. . .

End Flashback

'Don't you think on it,' thought a serene Albus Dumbledore. 'I do wish she'll take the position. . . I still love you, you know. . .'

"Mum! Mum, come on! Wake up!" shouted a fully-clothed Melissa McGonagall.

"Okay," answered a still abed Minerva McGonagall. "Go eat breakfast, and I'll be down in just a bit."

Melissa excitedly ran downstairs to the kitchen. Minerva sighed and changed into her flared jeans and low-waist teal halter dress. She slipped on her stilettos and walked down toward the kitchen.

"Finally!" exclaimed Melissa.

"Let me eat," teased Minerva.

"No one's stopping you," said Melissa with twinkling green eyes.

"Yes, I know that," said Minerva wistfully. She grabbed her pre-made bowl of cereal that her daughter made the night before.

"You do realize that this cereal is in all likelihood sodden?" asked Minerva, eyeing a spoonful of it.

"Aunt Poppy put a charm on it last night when I asked her to."

"All the better, then," she said sardonically.

[()] [()] [()] [()] [()]

"Firs' years over here!" exclaimed a booming voice.

"See you, Mum-er, er-Professor McGonagall."

"Miss McGonagall," Minerva tipped her head and made her way toward a horseless carriage.

'Empty,' she thought. 'Thank you.'

The carriage lifted off the ground and presented a breathtaking view of the quidditch pitch.

It was over almost as soon as it began; she soon was stationed on the ground in front of the oak front doors. She climbed out of the carriage with her mini messenger purse and fought her way through the horde of students. She got to the doors that adjoined to the Great Hall and started to enter when it hit her that she hadn't changed into her robes. . .

'Too late now,' she thought to herself. She walked into the Hall and up to the staff table where Poppy had secured her a seat.

"You look-" started Poppy.

"I know," said Minerva as she sat down. "I forgot to change into my robes."

Poppy disguised a giggle as a cough.

"I hope no one else notices," stated Minerva as she frantically looked through the Hall.

"Excited?" asked Poppy.

"A bit-Yes. Who are all of the professors?"

"That's Hagrid's seat down there; Xiomara, flying instructor-"

"Really? Xiomara's here?"

"Yep. Then there's Filius Flitwick, he teaches Charms; Professor Binns still teaches History of Magic, ghost Binns, anyway; Pomona teaching Herbology-"

"Pomona? I haven't heard from Pomona for. . .EVER!" exclaimed Minerva. "Pomona the Teacher. . .hmm?" she laughed.

"I know! Then, Albus; Victor Tyrann, Potions, Deputy Headmaster; Serena teaches Astronomy-Oh, Guinn, hello. What a pleasant surprise," she said blandly.

"Yes, yes. . . I surprised even myself by coming, but I Saw that an old friend would come back to Hogwarts."

"Hello. . . Guinn?" said Minerva with a fake smile.

"Oh, Minerva," said Guinn as if only just seeing her. She walked toward the only empty seat on the other end of the table.

"That's Guinn!" whispered Minerva.

"Yes," answered Poppy. "She teaches Divination, the despicable woman."

"Guinn, same year as us, except in Ravenclaw?"

"One and the same."

"I always hated her," whispered Minerva.

Poppy laughed. "Didn't we all?-Oh, here's Melissa."

Melissa sat on the three legged stool as Victor Tyrann placed the Sorting Hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted throughout the Hall.

Melissa smiled at her mother and Poppy as she sat at the Gryffindor table next to a red-headed third year boy named Arthur Weasley.

-----------------------------------

"I've forgotten how large this place is!" exclaimed Minerva as she sunk into a royal blue plush armchair in Poppy's office.

"Rough first week?" asked Pomona.

"Murder," answered Minerva darkly.

The group laughed. "Have any scotch?" asked Xiomara.

"I do," answered Serena. "Let me go get it. Be right back."

"I can't believe Guinn," stated Minerva. "She's worse than I remember."

"You don't know the half of it," stated Pomona. "She's always flanking the Headmaster. . . It's disgusting-"

Serena walked back into the room looking like she was going to be sick. "What's wrong?" asked Poppy.

"Guinn and the Headmaster are on their way here."

"Then I'll need something stronger than scotch," stated Xiomara.

"What do they want with us?" asked Minerva.

"I suppose Guinn was infuriated that we didn't invite her, so she thinks she can get us sacked," said Pomona.

"Whatever it is, they're already-" started Serena.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"What should we do?" asked Pomona. "Should we hide?"

"I don't think," said Poppy. "Besides, there's nowhere to hide-. . . Hello, Guinn, Headmaster," she said as she opened the heavy oak door. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you," said Albus.

Minerva's stomach gave a lurch. "What could we be of help with?" she questioned innocently.

"Just wondering how your first week went. . ." said Albus fondly.

"Fine," sneered Minerva.

"Have any trouble?"

"No-None at all."

"That's good. We best be going, then. Poppy, Pomona, Xiomara, Serena, Minerva; good evening."

"You go ahead, Albus. I have a couple of questions to ask," said Guinn sweetly. She kissed Albus passionately on the lips and bid him farewell.

"Minerva! If you dare do anything to jeopardize this relationship, I'll kill y. . . Or better yet, I'll kill your daughter!"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Melissa," said Minerva sternly.

"Then, stay away from Albus," she shot back.

"Fine," said Minerva, raising her eyebrows.

Guinn walked out of the office with much added grace ('For dramatic effects,' though Minerva. 'The despicable. . .').

"That woman!" shouted Poppy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Pomona. "She's serious, you realize that?"

"I know," said Minerva quietly. "I best be off to bed, now," she sighed. "Good night."

"'Night," said everyone in reply.

Minerva stood from her overly-stuffed chair, and walked worriedly past Poppy's still open door.

Walking through the castle alone at night was nothing new to Minerva McGonagall, seeing as how she had nightly patrols through it as Head Girl. What was new to her though, was the feeling that she was being followed. Feeling someone else's presence, she quickened her pace until she made it past the old Charms classroom. She stopped once around a corner and breathed through her nose.

"ARGH!" she exclaimed as Victor Tyrann emerged from around the corner. "What are you doing following me?"

"Oh, just drowning in your perceptible beauty," he answered timidly. "Shall I escort you to your rooms?"

"No, thanks; I'm fine."

"Ah, but I think you'd rather enjoy my company-"

"You really must think a lot of yourself," interrupted McGonagall.

"Actually-Most women find me rather attractive and charming-"

"I'm sure."

He apparently thought it the ideal time to make a move, as he leaned into her and gave her what would have been to most women a body-melting kiss. Minerva wasn't 'most women', and decided to throw him off of her.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Tyrann?" she exclaimed.

"You don't feel the same way?" he asked, astonished.

"No!"

"Oh, then-Well, I guess I'll have to win you the hard way." He backed her into a solid rock wall and trapped her with his arms on either side of her, leaning on the wall for stability.

As he began kissing her, this time with renewed vigor, she finally came up with an idea. . . She turned into her Animagus form and traipsed back to her room in inaudible haste. Once back into her room, she cursed the darkness for ever letting Dumbledore hire that overly zealous man.

She changed from her accustomed scarlet robes, into a pair of yellow pajama bottoms covered in frogs and a lime green racer-tee. She silently took her soft-bristled brush from her rosewood nightstand and glided it through her hair several times before replacing it on the nightstand and putting her hair up in a high pony tail.

As she slowly began to slip into unconsciousness, the only thoughts left with her were of how that horrid man, Victor Tyrann, would make an ideal match for the equally equate, Guinevere Arnold.


End file.
